In recent years, the chances of seeing products equipped with chips formed from silicon wafers are increased. Using the chips formed from silicon wafers, a variety of information can be stored and provided for consumers.
Further, the chips formed from silicon wafers do not require manual input of information; therefore, it is expected to save the trouble of input and avoid input errors. For example, a business card including a contactless IC tag providing a memory function for storing information in the business card is proposed. With the business card, in the case where the information is required to be transmitted, the telephone number of the party is not misread and the information is correctly transmitted without misdialing, using simple system configurations (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-183693).